EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Sarcasm VS Tenyu
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! SARCASM VS TENYU! BEGIN! Tenyu's 1st Turn "Brother, I didn't want to do this". "But I'm afraid that I have to do this". "It's time for me to grow up". "Grow up and shatter your illusion". "I may be younger, dumber, naive, and quite different". "But I'll still beat you". "I'll make more than your jacket blue". "I can make metal move to my will". "You can't do that". "Nope, you sure can't you ugly ass rat"! Sarcasm's 1st Turn "Is that the best you can do bro"? "I thought you said that you were gonna shatter my illusion". "Well it seems to me that you don't need any illusions, you're already deluded". "I can command time bro, you can create paper for me to draw on". "You know spanish, right"? "Well, how do you say... YOU GOT DUNKED ON"! "Better yet. I don't wanna know". "I'd rather ask that cat named Io". Tenyu's 2nd Turn "What does Io have to do with this battle"? "I see no point in that rap at all". "I'm beginning to think, dear brother, that you've dropped the ball". "But I can also command wood and I'll even show you a bit". "Your physics ain't got nothing on this"! "I'm the smarter fighter, the better-looking, and the left hand of Karma". "I think you need to step down brother, you should become a farmer". Sarcasm's 2nd Turn "Sorry bro, I don't have that kind of patience". "I'm always too busy filling the hospitals with dozens of patients". "So you can turn all the way into your Karmic form if you want". "I can do the same and with little effort, win this bout". "You can go ahead and cry home to mom". "Because you should know from before that you can't survive my bombs". Tenyu's 3rd Turn "I never give up brother, you should know that by now". "I'll use my superior power and bring you down"! "You can use time, I can too brother". "And the way you scold me sounds like a rip-off of mother". "I have the same amount of strength as you, and I'm quicker on my feet too". "I only need 1 more turn to defeat you". Sarcasm's 3rd Turn "You won't get that turn brother, this'll be the end". "I'm gonna take you out right here, with a fistful of Zen". "I can break your force fields and I can shatter your bones". "And as a matter of fact, I get more hos". "So bow down to me brother, and do it now". "If you really are smart, you'll throw in the towel". Tenyu's Final Turn "No brother". "Although I may lack your power, I will still persist". "I won't stop until you cease to exist". "My murderous intent has been revealed at last". "Let me tell you something brother, this battle's been a blast". "But it's goodbye now, just like I was Denzel". "Because now, your future has been cancelled"! Sarcasm's Final Turn "Now now Tenyu, destroying the world won't be very nice". "You need to cool down, here's some ice". "I'm missing my dance party". "I could be getting down". "But instead I'm here rap battling a miserable clown". "And if you ever get loud like that again bro, I'll destroy you where you stand". "After all, I'm the one who destroyed a timeline". "With only 1 hand". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights